Tree Hill 20
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: A new generation in Tree Hill. Not only the home of the ravens, but home of drama.


**Tree Hill 2.0**

**Welcome To Tree Hill, North Carolina. Home of the Tree Hill Ravens, but better known as The Home of Drama.**

**You don't live or survive in Tree Hill w/o being the center of the drama or part of the drama.**

**Note: No real summary for this, but if any of you watched One Tree Hill you know what that is about, this is just the next generation in Tree Hill. For those of you who haven't seen One Tree Hill. Basketball, Love, Betrayal, Drama to the max.**

**Tree Hill 2.0 Theme Song**

_I never promised you a ray of light,__  
__I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,__  
__I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.__  
__Why do you put me on a pedestal,__  
__I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,__  
__So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.___

_One thing is clear,__  
__I wear a halo,__  
__I wear a halo when you look at me,__  
__But standing from here, you wouldn't say so__  
__You wouldn't say so, if you were me__  
__And I, I just wanna love you,__  
__Oh oh I, I just wanna love you__  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/bethany_joy_ ]___

_I always said that I would make mistakes,__  
__I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,__  
__I fall as hard as I try__  
__So don't be blinded__  
__See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,__  
__So pull me from that pedestal,__  
__I don't belong there.___

_One thing is clear,__  
__I wear a halo,__  
__I wear a halo when you look at me,__  
__But standing from here, you wouldn't say so__  
__You wouldn't say so, if you were me__  
__And I, I just wanna love you,__  
__Oh oh I, I just wanna love you___

_Why you think that you know me__  
__But In your eyes__  
__I am something above you__  
__It's only in your mind__  
__Only in your mind__  
__I wear a__  
__I wear a__  
__I wear a Halo___

_One thing is clear,__  
__I wear a halo,__  
__I wear a halo when you look at me,__  
__But standing from here, you wouldn't say so__  
__You wouldn't say so, if you were me__  
__And I, I just wanna love you,__  
__Oh oh I, I just wanna love you___

_Haaaa ha-ha halo __  
__Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

**Song Title: Halo**

**Artist : Bethany Joy Galeotti**

**Prologue**

**~*~ ****Tree Hill, NC**** ~*~**

Jamie Scott had his backpack slung over one shoulder as he came out of his room at his Uncle Lucas's house. It was the first day of Jamie's Junior year of highschool today and his younger sister Lydia had another year to go before she'd be at Tree Hill High. The previous summer had brought lots of changes to Jamie's life, his parents- Nathan and Haley Scott had separated. They were on the verge of divorce and Jamie felt so angry and had been keeping everything bottled up inside. After the separation his mother, Lydia and himself had moved in with Uncle Lucas and Sawyer. Then Lily had moved in this summer too with them, because she didn't want to spend anymore school over in New Zealand. That was a whole other story in itself. As Jamie entered the kitchen he was glad to see that it was empty for the moment but he knew that soon it would be full. He started the coffee maker putting coffee powder in the filter, water in the reservoir and flipped it on, to let the coffee start brewing.

Lucas Scott, Basketball Coach at Tree Hill Highschool, had gotten up early that morning to get everyone moving. He knocked on his daughter- Sawyer's door," Sawyer ," he called as he passed the door to knock on Lily's door which was right next to Sawyer's. "Lily." Getting up the both of them was going to be hell pure hell. Sawyer ran on her own time SBST( Sawyer Brooke Scott Time) and she did whatever she wanted to do. It had been a nightmare summer with Sawyer going back forth between Tree Hill & Los Angeles. Peyton and Lucas had divorced when Sawyer was nine but Peyton had stayed away letting Lucas raise her until this summer when she insisted that she needed to be around her daughter, despite the fact they talked a lot previous to this summer Peyton had insisted on the visits. Lily didn't want to finish going to school in New Zealand, she wanted new opportunities and new experiences and freedom. After a lot of debates, discussions and arguments Karen and Andy had agreed that Lily could live in Tree Hill only if Lucas promised to take good care of her and to raise her as if she was one of his own. If only his mother knew that Sawyer was Punk N Disorderly 2.0, then she might not have given into Lily wanting to live here. "Girls lets go!" Lucas called out," Now please!"

The door to Lily's room opened and she stuck her head in the hallway," Luke, take a chill pill. It's just school."

"I won't have a stupid sister," Lucas said," Now get dressed. Breakfast in ten minutes."

"Alright alright," Lily said as she turned pulling her room door shut and walked towards her bathroom.

Sawyer had been laying on her bed this whole time, she was awake she had just chose not to acknowledge her father. She had begged him to let her stay in LA and go to school and live with mom and he had refused. She couldn't believe he was being so shellfish and mean right now and she didn't want to talk to him.

Lucas walked back over to Sawyer's door and knocked on it," Sawyer, come on baby doll." He knew that she was still mad at him but he wanted to do what was best for her. He had been raising her in a stable environment and there was no reason to change it all for one of Peyton's whims.

Sawyer didn't answer this time either, but part of her wanted to. He hadn't called her Baby Doll since she was three.

"Please," Lucas said nearly begging now from the closed door.

Haley and Lydia were coming down the hall to head to the kitchen when they found Lucas in the hallway. "Luke, everything okay?" Haley asked.

Lucas turned his head to look at his best friend also known as his sanity," She hasn't spoken to me since she got back from LA," he said.

Lydia knew that was her cue to leave," Momma I'll be in the kitchen," she said and hurried towards the kitchen. Haley smiled she liked that Lydia seemed to have inherited her sense of knowing when to be there and when not to.

Haley rested her hand on Lucas's arm," Luke, you made a decision based on facts and what you felt was right. Don't back down because Sawyer threw a tantrum. She might understand today why you made the choice that you did, but when she's older she will."

"Older? She's almost Fourteen Hales. How much older is she going to have to be? She starts Highschool next year oh god," he said. When the realization hit him that his baby girl was growing up and in another year she'd be even more harder to handle.

"It'll be fine Luke," Haley said with a smile," You'll both survive I promise you."

"I hope you're right," Lucas said giving one last look at the door." Sawyer?"

Sawyer had almost decided to answer her dad when her cellphone went off indicating a text message. She sat up in her bed and reached for it from the nightstand beside her bed and touched the message icon on its screen, she had a new touch screen phone a present from her mom.

From :

To:

Hey how's it going girlie?

Sawyer smiled when she saw the message, her mom was so cool. Even her place in Los Angeles had been amazing, well really it had been her mom's boyfriend's place. Her mom was dating Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. Pete had been pretty cool too, it had been an awesome summer and Sawyer had hated for it to end. Pete's son Bronx had been cool too, he had shown Sawyer all the cool places in Los Angeles to hang out.

From :

To: P. Sawyer

I don't want to go to school today Mom. I wish you were here. Dad's

Being so unfair!

Sawyer hit sent on the message and sighed. She had lost so much time with her mom, sure she remembered the early years a little bit anyway, and all the emails and phones calls afterwards but it wasn't the same thing. She got up tossing her phone onto her bed and went to brush her teeth and change her clothes.

Lucas had eventually left the hallway going back to the kitchen where Haley, Lydia and Jamie were now.

Lydia looked up when he walked in,"Uncle Lucas, do you want me to talk to Sawyer for you?" she asked. The cousins were fairly close all three girls- Lily, Sawyer and Lydia, despite their very different personalities which was a big surprise to their parents.

"Thanks but I'll just have to wait things out with her. It'll be fine," Lucas said. Atleast he hoped so, he had never been on the receiving end of one of Sawyer's silent treatments before and he wasn't liking it too much.

"Alright," Lydia said grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl, she'd have to eat it on the go to school today.

"Did you guys want me to pack lunch for you?" Haley asked Jamie and Lydia.

"No Dad will give us lunch money," Jamie replied from where he was sipping on a mug of coffee that had finished brewing sometime between the time Lucas and Haley were talking in the hallway outside Sawyer's door.

"Does he know what time to pick you guys up this morning?"

"Yes,"Lydia replied," He double checked with Jam last night."

"Alright well behave please. No fighting at school or anything else that will require me to meet you guys in the principal's office." Haley had returned to teaching at Tree Hill Highschool because she loved it so much. Though with today being the first day of school Nathan had wanted to drive the kids to school so she had agreed.

"Don't worry so much Momma," Lydia said with a smile.

Eventually Lily and Sawyer had emerged from their rooms to join everyone else in the kitchen, just as there was a honk outside. Nathan had pulled up to the house in his brand new sports car waiting for Jamie and Lydia.

"Bye Momma, Uncle Lucas," Lydia said kissing them on the cheek as she grabbed her backpack heading out to her dad's car.

"See you at school," Jamie said to his mom and Uncle Lucas as he finished his coffee putting the mug in the sink and heading out the front door with his sister.

"Morning girls," Lucas said smiling at them," Ready to go to school this morning?" he asked them.

"I can take Lily in with me Luke," Haley said, since Lucas had to take Sawyer to the Jr. High School.

"Cool!" Lily said.

"Thanks Hales," Lucas said, he knew it was mostly to give himself and Sawyer a chance to talk on the ride to school that morning. No one seemed to want breakfast this morning, so Lucas grabbed himself some coffee and his car keys. "Ready to go Sawyer?" he asked.

Instead of answering him Sawyer was texting her mother back and just walked towards the door to go out to her dad's car.

"179 more days to go," Lucas muttered unsure if he'd be able to survive that many more days depending on Sawyer's mood this year. Each year seemed to be more and more disorderly than the previous one.


End file.
